


Upgrades

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Prowl has been going through some changes. Upgrades being one of them. His love life...being another.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl, Lockdown & Prowl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my buddy @barbieprime on tumblr. Its their birthday! Hope you like it! Also, the design in this fic is based off @kabuki-akuma design, which they oh so graciously allowed me to use! I'll link to it below for reference. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> https://kabuki-akuma.tumblr.com/post/184187365033/can-you-design-an-animated-prowl-if-prowl-turned

Prowl was thankful for all he had. His experience with his master Yoketron, his time learning and growing on earth, his family. However, what he wasn't thankful for, was having the ability to be very passionate. Particularly about his choice of partners. On one hand there was Jazz. Kind, caring, soft, charismatic, agile, with a respect for Yoketron, very akin to him. Not to mention wonderfully supportive, and very eager for Prowl to grow and develop. Not to mention such soft, smooth features. And on the other hand-

"Come on darlin', look at me when I'm working you over."

"I really wish you weren't so lewd."

"And I really wish you were liking this much as I was, long legs."

There was Lockdown. Dangerous, vulgar, crude, and sadistic. All while simultaneously being tenacious, crafty, smart, and highly skilled. While Jazz warmed his spark, Lockdown caused a heat down his panel. Tall, bulky, and grossly intimidating. Prowl sure knew how to pick them, didn't he?

"And we're all done. Gotta say, I'm surprised you even wanted these, thought you swore off upgrades. AND me."

"First of all, this is merely something Sari and Bumblebee nagged me into doing, not any wish of my own. Second-"

He halted as he sat up, Lockdown standing in his way, keeping him from getting up. Lockdown lifted Prowl's chin closer to him; using his hook. He reeked of metal and solvent. 

And Prowl was ashamed at how his energon boiled at that grin of his. No one should be attracted to a smile so sinister. 

"Come on. I gave you the new bod, you might as well give me a little love."

"Last I checked, credits were also a form of payment."

Lockdown rolled his optics in the shut down, but he wasn't disappointed. Prowl and him always played this little game of cat and mouse. He'd come to him when he needed something, and go running back to his ninja boyfriend the second his pride was too big to swallow. It was the only thing Prowl COULDN'T swallow. He opened his data pad, and as he was awaiting the credit transfer, Lockdown shot him another grin.

"Be careful with that new body. It's gonna be different than what you're used to. New form, new problems."

"You didn't mention issues before I was put under."

"Well it's the same issue with any frame change. Things just take getting used to. For Example,"

He lifted his servo to Prowl's doorwing, dragging a digit slowly down the wing, watching Prowl give a shaky exhale at the almost feather like touch. He received a notification in his HUB, wanting his panel open, upon Lockdown giving it a light flick. Prowl hated to admit it, but Lockdown knew how to rile him up.

"You're TERRIBLY sensitive. You got enough time, I can get that new body used to...a little stimulation."

Prowl actually contemplated the offer. It had been a while, and Lockdown was very clearly infatuated with that new car smell. Master Yoketron must've been looking out for him in the allspark however, as he was notified that the payment went through, cutting him off from saying he had some time to spare.

"Appreciate the offer, Lockdown. But this is all the services I need. I trust we're done here?"

Lockdown didn't want to leave this situation with a pouty Prowl. Prowl always needed SOMETHING before leaving, else he stay an angry little bundle. Grabbing his face in his hook, he yanked him in his direction, shoving his lips onto his own. Prowl tensed up, clearly surprised, but as per usual, he sank into it, sinking into his seat as his mouth filled with the essense of cheap spirits, and Primus knows what else. Lockdown pulled away, a snicker bubbling in his throat. Prowl always had that look on his face when he got a damn fine kiss. He lightly shoved his face away.

"Yeah. We're done here. See ya, mouse."

Prowl, upon realizing Lockdown had played him into getting a kiss, grumbled, and stepped off his table. He transformed, and just before he could drive off, Lockdown had one more thing to say.

"Oh and uh, say hi to Jazzy boy for me."

Lockdown had a unique talent of making Prowl feel simultaneous disgust, and lust. Primus help him.

\----------

"Yo boss bot?"

"Yes Bumblebee?"

"Someone's heading for the base, and it's not a familiar alt mode."

Optimus stood up from his seat on the couch, to the monitor Bumblebee was looking at. A cop car. Cybertronian. Computer was having issues identifying them. Friend or foe? Hard to tell when all of Detroit not only knew you existed, but exactly where you lived. Maybe a more 'robots in disguise' approach would've been better, now that Optimus thought about it. Optimus scowled at the screen, and after realizing he can't identify them, packed up his axe, heading for the entrance.

"I'll go check it out. The rest of you, stay here, keep Sari out of sight."

Optimus walked out to the entrance, meeting the car before he could get inside.

"Can we help you?"

"Yes."

Prowl transformed, and gestured to himself, trying not to hold TOO much pride in his smile.

"Give me your honest opinion. Too flashy?"

Optimus's face melted into relief. It was just Prowl, with a new style. Optimus played along, making a motion for him to give him a little twirl.

"Actually, I like it. Makes you look sturdy. Thought you swore off upgrades, though?"

"That was before Sari begged I do it for her birthday. You know none of us can say no when she does the face."

Optimus sighed, audials limp.

"Ah yes. THAT face. Truly, a weapon of mass destruction."

"Just a complete manipulator."

They had a chuckle from that, when Prowl tensed up. From behind Optimus, was Bumblebee, holding Sari, and staring at their new Prowl. There was a moment of silence, before they both let of a cry of excitement, optics shining bright as the stars themselves. Bumblebee was the first to begin, careful not to drop Sari as he dashed forward, gazing upon Prowl.

"Yoo!! Prowler!! You got THICK!"

"Please don't use that word to describe me ever again. But yes, I got a frame change. I believe a little fem wanted to see her new design come to life?"

The look on Sari's face was worth every second. He held his hand out to her, letting her hop into her palm.

"Oh WOW! you did my design EXACTLY! Prowl you didn't HAVE to do that, I know you said you were kinda against-"

"Sari. If I wasn't comfortable with it, I wouldn't have done it. I did it because I'm proud of you, and because I'm eager to move on from that part of my life. Besides, your birthday is special, just like you are."

"Prowl..."

Tears started to leak from her optics, and Prowl chuckled, being oh so delicate as he wiped her cheek clean.

"You're wonderful Sari. Seeing your happy tears makes every second worth it. Come now, let's get some pictures for your big day. Can you dry your face?"

"Mhmm…"

She sniffed, before wiping her face and nodding.

"Lucky for you, I got a camera, baby."

Jazz was suddenly at the doorway, camera in his hands. Jazz was a sight for sore optics, given who he just spent a few hours with previously.

"Jazz. Helpful as always. Please, take a few, the professor will love them."

"Alright, pose for me baby! Work that frame!"

Something about the delivery of that line made Jazz chuckle. He put Sari on his grill, and after she flexed, he followed suit, perfect for the camera. It was a lot of work, but he was proud of it. Proud of his little fem.  
\--------------  
"You did good today, Prowler."

It had been a few hours since his little photoshoot, and he was with Jazz, waiting for the photos to develop. It was a bit of a process, getting pictures from a cybertronian data pad, to a physical copy, especially human sized. It took a bit to figure out HOW to do so, but once it was set up, all they had to do was wait. They were both in Prowls room for this process, while Prowl was attending to his tree.*

"It was nothing really. I trust you understand why some Cybertronian's are scared of humans, though. So manipulative."

"You looked happy doing it at least. I like the new frame, honestly. But uh...dare I ask WHO did it for you?"

Jazz and Lockdown had been in a sort of rivalry over Prowl, and this wasn't much of a secret. Every time they were on a battlefield, there was something SO personal about their battling. Prowl, while flattered, was frustrated by it. Mainly because Prowl just liked them both. Both were incredible in different ways.

"Do you have to ask?"

"So it WAS him. He did a good job."

"Yes, yes he did."

There was a moment of pause, before Jazz sighed, leaning against the table. These pictures took too long, and this jealousy fueled silence was uncomfortable.

"Prowl, baby, I didn't mean to sound like that."

"But you did. I understand you two have qualms, but this is Sari's gift. Not something in favor of Lockdown, nor is it something for you two to qualm over so possessively."

Jazz took a step forward, immediately defensive.

"I ain't trying to play that tune, I swear. I just don't like how close a con is getting with you, that's all."

"Unfortunately that's my choice, not yours, isn't it?"

Prowl held his hands up a bit, knowing that look in Prowl's visors. Though his mech was calm and collected, he was no pushover. Prowl turned back to his plant, carefully trimming the leaves. Sometimes Jazz was jealous of that tree, from how much attention it got from Prowl. He waited another moment before he took another step forward.

"Okay, look. Imma be real. I'm sorry. I just don't trust him, and I care about you. A mech like that, being so close to you, without anyone knowing? Man those are some BAD vibes. If anything happened to you, I...I dunno what I'd do. So, I'm sorry."

Prowl let his shoulders sink, before he snipped another leaf.

"I apologize myself. This...is not a situation I'm used to dealing with. You're both...very incredible mechs. And I'm conflicted about how I feel."

"Okay, I feel with that vibe. Can...I ask a question?"

"I'm already terrified."

"Did you two...do it?"

"What do you-oh. Oh primus Jazz, are you serious?"

"I-I'm just curious! I'm thinking THAT'S why you're struggling with picking!"

"Please tell me you're joking!"

Prowl finally turned around for that one, pointing his shears at Jazz.

"You...didn't answer my question."

There was hesitation, and Prowl's cheeks were on fire.

"Oh god. You aren't answering me. Oh god Prowl you-"

"YES. Yes I've..been intimate with Lockdown a few times, alright?"

"A FEW times?"

"I'm sorry I have urges! There's not exactly mechs around to help me!"

"And you don't think I'M up for that?!"

There was an awkward silence, both of them taking a minute to fully absorb what was just said. It hung in the air like a heavy blanket, and Jazz turned to leave, having already made a huge fool of himself. That is, until Prowl grabbed onto his arm, halting him.

"Did you mean that? Or were you saying that out of frustration?"

"I...both. I'm sorry, I just, seriously can't stand the tune you and Lockdown make together, and I...well call me selfish, but I don't want him to have you. It's your choice, ultimately, but-"

That was when his lips were silenced. By Prowl's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Prowl pulled away. His hand was on his chest, and his hand was still holding on to his wrist.

"Jazz. You do mean a lot to me. Why haven't you told me about this?"

"Well...I dunno how you can just say 'hey baby lets get it on', you know?"

"You don't have to say everything with words. Sometimes actions translate so much better. For example, I'm saying 'I care about you, and I want to have you', by letting you be the only one to touch me in my new form."

Jazz hesitated, but when Prowl placed his hand on his grill, he knew he didn't have any choice. It'd be a crime to refuse him. He took a few steps forward, letting Prowl lean against the wall behind him. His white servos slowly glided across his grill, feeling inside the grooves. Smooth, fresh metal, with that new, freshly manufactured smell. It wasn't aggressive, it wasn't overly sexual. It was calm, relaxed, with only the sound in the room being the friction of their lips. They didn't have to speak, didn't have to ask or inquire. Their hands, their lips, their bodies said all that needed to be said.  
Jazz's hands wandered to under his bust, causing an exhale to form at Prowl's lips. Prowl looked good like that, pushing into his hands, sighing in contentment, not being able to keep fully still. His frame only got warmer as Jazz continued, hands tracing back up his new, thicker arms, till he reached his door wings. That forced Prowl to toss his helm back, shakily exhaling as those grateful servos glided alongside his new doorwings, thumbing the very tip of it, making him squirm pitifully in his grip. He practically hissed as Jazz dipped into the seams of his doorwings, right where his back met his wing. Prowl's helm tossed itself back, leaving it vulnerable to Jazz's soft, plush lips, from his hood, slowly travelling up his neck, right to his chin. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity, Jazz muttered against his metal.

"Prowl? I want you. I want you bad. I'll do this every night if it means it proves I love you."

'I love you'. Something neither of them had admitted to Prowl. Something that's mere utterance made Prowl's spark flutter. Lockdown was extremely attractive, but Jazz...loved him. Everything about his kindness, his smile, even his jealousy, proved that he adored him. He wasn't able to move his helm back down to look at him, due to those lips at the nape of his neck, but that was no excuse to not make a decision.

"I love you too, Jazz. I will do what it takes to make my emotions as true as yours. Whatever his takes."

With the faint click of his valve panel opening, Prowl realized something. 

Getting this upgrade was possibly the best idea he's had in a while.


End file.
